


El niño del cielo.

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Enterprise aterriza en Nuevo Vulcano con el objetivo de tramitar algunos asuntos diplomáticos. Sin embargo, lo que nunca se hubiesen esperado, es que al despegar iban a encontrarse con que un pequeño y enigmático vulcano se había colado en la nave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El niño del cielo.

**Author's Note:**

> De verdad que espero que os guste este capítulo Spirk. Es un poquito más largo de lo que acostumbro, pero me ha encantado escribirlo. 
> 
> Un beso enorme y gracias por leer.

            Jim miró directamente a los ojos del pequeño vulcano.

            —Por favor… —le suplicó. El joven Capitán puso todo su empeño en que la voz le saliese suave y amigable, pero el asustadizo niño todavía dio otro paso más hacia atrás, hasta que finalmente se chocó contra la pared. Al darse cuenta de que ya no tenía más espacio para huir del humano, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en una mueca de absoluto pánico totalmente impropia de su raza. ¿Es que acaso los niños vulcanos aún no eran capaces de controlar sus emociones?— no queremos hacerte daño… —le dijo con algo parecido a ternura, iluminando su rostro en una radiante sonrisa— pero necesitamos saber tu nombre, y cómo has llegado hasta aquí. ¿Hablas…? ¿Hablas mi idioma?

         El niño no dio ni la menor muestra de entenderlo. ¿Habían vulcanos con deficiencias mentales? Jim nunca se lo hubiese imaginado, pero si eso ocurría prácticamente en cualquier raza, era simplemente ilógico que entre los vulcanos no pudiese darse el caso.

         En la enfermería únicamente estaban él y Leonard, que se mantenía muy alejado de la escena, temeroso de asustar al pequeño intruso.

         Al parecer, al pequeño vulcano le aterraba la gente. Jim aún no había llegado a comprender si le asustaba cualquier persona en general, o simplemente los que no eran de su raza. ¿Pero cómo se había colado en la nave? ¿Cómo un niño había burlado toda la seguridad? Y peor aún, ¿por qué había puesto tanto empeño en huir de Nuevo Vulcano? No, definitivamente, ese niño no podía ser tonto. ¿Lo habría mandado alguien? ¿Estaban en peligro?

         —Por favor… Oye, no queremos hacerte ningún daño —intentó de nuevo Jim, pero Leonard soltó un gran bufido a sus espaldas.

—Ni siquiera habla nuestro idioma, Jim. Ya he tirado a todo el mundo de la enfermería para que puedas intentar sacarle algo, pero si partimos de la base de que no hablamos ni el mismo idioma…

—Llama a Spock —lo interrumpió Jim— Cuando venga él, sal tú de la sala.

—¿Vas a usar a Spock como intérprete? —Leonard alzó una ceja, incrédulo— por favor, únicamente conseguirá asustar más al crío.

—Se te olvida que “el crío” es vulcano. Estará acostumbrado. Además, Nyota está aprendiendo todavía, no se desenvuelve con la suficiente soltura hablando vulcano, y no quiero ninguna malinterpretación de lo que nos diga.

—Si es que nos dice algo.

—Leonard, por el amor de Dios, haz lo que te digo.

Mientras hablaban, el niño los miraba alternativamente, agazapado desde la esquina donde se había quedado atrapado. Por algún motivo, la pequeña criatura de orejas puntiagudas despertaba toda la ternura de James, y lo último que quería era recurrir a la fuerza para sacarlo de allí y poder hacerle un reconocimiento médico.

Leonard bufó por última vez y salió de la estancia mientras sacaba su comunicador. Aprovechando que se había quedado a solas con el intruso, Jim hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por comunicarse con el niño, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que las anteriores veces.

Por suerte, únicamente tuvo que esperar dos minutos a que Spock hiciese acto de presencia en la sala.

—Capitán —murmuró a modo de saludo, agachándose a su lado y mirando al niño. A Jim no le pasó desapercibido el terror con el que el pequeño se le quedó mirando a Spock. ¿Acaso los vulcanos le habían hecho algo? Pensando que tal vez necesitarían algo de intimidad, James se levantó del suelo y se alejó un poco. El niño parecía estar deseando huir.

En ese momento, Spock comenzó a hablar en el intrincado pero estilizado idioma vulcano. Por supuesto, Jim no entendió nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero se quedó totalmente expectante, prácticamente rezando para que eso funcionase.

Sorprendentemente, el Comandante estuvo hablando muchísimo rato. Jim hubiese dado cualquier cosa por saber qué era lo que había dicho, porque cuando calló, el niño habló por primera vez desde que había llegado a la nave.

Por desgracia, también lo hizo en vulcano, pero cuando no llevaba más de cuatro palabras, sus ojos empezaron a empañarse y acabó llorando silenciosamente. Sin hipar, sin sollozar, lo que a James se le hizo totalmente extraño.

El pequeño también dio un larguísimo discurso que Jim jamás se hubiese esperado de él, tras ser testigo de su silencio. Esperaba que Spock luego le explicase qué era todo aquello que le estaba diciendo entre lágrimas. Puesto que el Comandante estaba justo de espaldas a él, ni siquiera fue capaz de ver la expresión de su rostro, pero ese ya no era momento para moverse de donde estaba. Si rompía el clímax y el niño volvía a callarse, sería aún peor.

Cuando el desconocido calló, Spock le tendió su mano. Estaba lejos, por lo tanto no llegó a tocarlo, simplemente parecía estar invitándolo a entrar en contacto físico con él, cosa totalmente sorprende, siendo ambos vulcanos. Tras unos minutos de silencio que a Jim le hicieron eternos, Spock volvió a hablar. Y esta vez su voz no era impersonal, distante o fría. Por primera vez en su vida, Jim escuchó que Spock también era capaz de hablar con dulzura, calidez y cariño, casi como si se tratase de un adulto hablándole a un niño humano.

El pequeño dio un pequeño pasito hacia él y también alzó su brazo, rozando sus pequeños dedos contra los de Spock, que no se movió de su posición cuando lo hizo.

Puesto que el niño había cerrado los ojos, Jim supuso que en ese momento estaban inspeccionando el uno la mente del otro, y que si antes no se había enterado de nada de lo que hablaban, ahora menos.

Pasaron varios agónicos minutos, en los que el silencio era abrumador, y finalmente, el pequeño volvió a abrir los ojos.

En un visto y no visto, el joven desconocido estaba en los brazos de Spock, abrazándolo con necesidad. James no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca, totalmente desconcertado. Spock le correspondió al abrazo, rodeándolo prácticamente por completo, y comenzó a susurrar algunas palabras en vulcano. Suaves, bajas y dulces, con un tinte sorprendentemente tranquilizador. Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que Spock se puso en pie con el niño en brazos. Ambos hombres se miraron un instante, y James pudo ver claramente que a Spock le brillaban los ojos.

—Se llama Sa’mek —informó el Comandante— dejará que el Doctor le haga un reconocimiento sin oponer ninguna resistencia, pero preferiría no tener que estar en contacto con un alto número de desconocidos. Está bastante desorientado.

—Spock, ¿qué…? —James tenía miles de preguntas que hacerle al vulcano, pero éste únicamente cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Luego se lo explicaré todo, Capitán. No hay nada por lo que preocuparse, únicamente quisiera asegurarme de que su salud está bien…

—Como tú digas, Spock— Jim salió de la sala en busca de McCoy. Por suerte, el Doctor estaba esperando fuera.

—Maldita sea —fue lo primero que dijo— pensaba que os habíais muerto todos ahí dentro.

—Está todo bien, Bones —intentó tranquilizarlo James. Sin embargo, estaba tan desconcertado todavía que lo único que consiguió fue que Leonard alzase una ceja, interrogante y escéptico— quiero que le hagas una revisión a Sa’mek. Así es como se llama. Y no quiero enfermeros revoloteando a su alrededor. Atiéndelo tú en persona.

—A sus órdenes, Capitán —bufó Leonard, en un evidente tono irónico— y bien, ¿dónde está el niño caído del cielo?

James giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la sala donde seguía Spock con el pequeño vulcano. Tras unos segundos de duda, abrió la puerta y le indicó al vulcano que Leonard quería hacerle ya la revisión médica. Spock asintió con la cabeza y salió con Sa’mek en brazos, quien estaba prácticamente adormilado sobre su hombro.

—Está cansado —informó en voz baja el Comandante.

—Se ve… —murmuró Jim, observando con interés al niño medio dormido.

Por algún motivo, aquella pequeña criatura le continuaba pareciendo demasiado fascinante, más incluso que los niños humanos que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Sin embargo, el desamparo que le inspiraba provocaba que sintiese la primitiva necesidad de protegerlo y defenderlo. De alguna manera, ese niño despertaba en él todo su instinto de protección, y era también bastante evidente que no era el único, porque Spock no soltó al pequeño ni un solo segundo, y se encargó él mismo de llevarlo a donde el Doctor le indicó que iba a reconocerlo.

—Jim, puedes ir al puente —le informó Leonard— no parece que tenga nada grave. De todas formas, si hay alguna anomalía, te llamaré yo mismo para que vengas.

—Está bien —asintió el Capitán, al fin y al cabo, tampoco es que él fuese demasiado útil allí— si no me llamas antes, volveré en cuanto acabe mi turno.

—Jim, puedes estar tranquilo —Leonard le sonrió levemente antes de indicarle a Spock que entrase con él a otra de las salas.

James se quedó un buen rato allí plantado, pensando, antes de ponerse finalmente en marcha.

Por suerte, la guardia en el puente fue relajada. No hubo nada fuera de lo normal, y poca gente se había enterado aún de que había un extraño a bordo, de modo que apenas avasallaron al Capitán con preguntas que, realmente, no hubiese sabido responder con certeza.

Por ridículo que pareciese, lo que acababa de suceder todavía le rondaba la cabeza. Por un lado, que un niño hubiese podido colarse en la nave era demasiado extraño. Pero más extraño era aún verlo llorar de esa manera, huyendo de cualquier persona que no fuese Spock. ¿Qué clase de vulcano era ese niño? ¿Por qué no estaba en su planeta? Es más, ¿por qué no había sido capaz de hacer lo que se suponía que cualquier Capitán hubiese hecho en su lugar? Desde el primer momento, tendría que haberlo devuelto a Nuevo Vulcano, sin embargo, no había encontrado las agallas necesarias para hacerlo. De alguna manera, él sabía que ese niño, por algún motivo, no quería estar en su planeta. ¿Pero por qué? Las preguntas que se formulaban en su cabeza traían loco a Jim, haciendo que desease acabar su turno y saltar de la maldita para dirigirse a la enfermería y buscar las respuestas que deseaba.

Por desgracia, aún tuvo que esperar dos horas para poder dejarle el relevo a Sulu y hacer lo que tanto rato llevaba deseando.

James anduvo tan rápido como pudo por los pasillos, hasta que finalmente alcanzó su objetivo. Por suerte, la enfermería estaba vacía, tal y como él había indicado desde el principio. Únicamente se encontró con Bones, que estaba revisado unas cuantas radiografías sobre su escritorio.

—¿Cómo está Sa’mek? —preguntó James, sobresaltando a Leonard.

—¡Maldita sea, Jim! —el médico dio un pequeño bote antes de girarse hacia él— bien. Únicamente tenía algunas muestras de deshidratación y pequeñas contusiones. Nada de lo que no se vaya a recuperar con una buena siesta, desde luego.

—¿Y Spock?

—El duende dice que no se separa del niño —Bones se encogió de hombros— dile algo o yo te digo que lo adopta.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Dónde están?

—Tras esa cortina —Leonard señaló una de las cortinas más alejadas— yo me voy a dormir, cuida que no haya estropicios en mi enfermería.

Bones se puso en pie y se marchó, pero Jim no le prestó demasiada atención, porque él ya se había puesto en camino hacia donde el Doctor le había indicado que estaban su Comandante y el niño.

Cuando llegó, asomó lentamente la cabeza, temiendo interrumpir algo. Sin embargo, se encontró con que el niño estaba arropado en la biocama, totalmente dormido. Spock, por su parte, estaba sentado en un sillón con una manta por encima, despierto. En cuanto se percató de la presencia de Jim, se giró hacia él.

—Capitán —saludó simplemente.

—¿Puedes informarme de algo? Porque te aseguro que voy a volverme loco —Jim se sentó en el reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba sentado Spock y se le quedó mirando, expectante.

—Ha huido voluntariamente de Nuevo Vulcano —dijo Spock tranquilamente, mirándolo.

—¿Por qué? Es solo un niño, debe haber un motivo de peso para que un vulcano no quiera estar con el resto de vulcanos.

—No es vulcano —la respuesta de Spock dejó a James totalmente fuera de sí. ¿Qué narices era lo que se había colado en su nave?

—¿Qué? —el Capitán rio durante un segundo, nerviosamente— no lo entiendo. Tiene las orejas y las cejas puntiagudas, viste como un vulcano, los moratones le salen verdes… —apuntó al percatarse de uno que sobresalía un poco por debajo de la manga del niño.

—Yo también tengo las orejas y las cejas puntiagudas, así como la sangre verde y no soy vulcano —James se quedó todavía si cabía más fuera de sí.

—Me estás diciendo que ese niño es… ¿Cómo tú?

—Si como yo te refieres a medio humano y medio vulcano, sí. Aunque tengo la sospecha de que su herencia humana es muy superior a la mía —Spock hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir— tiene miedo.

—¿Miedo? —susurró Jim, tratando de abarcar el tema con tacto— ¿a qué?

—A él mismo y a sus sentimientos. Aún no se lo he dicho, pero es muy evidente que no va a poder alcanzar la purga de sus emociones, y eso lo convierte en inferior a ojos de los vulcanos.

—Lo siento, Spock, pero a veces los vulcanos son los seres más estúpidos…

—Ya sé lo que piensas de los vulcanos, James —lo interrumpió Spock. Y por algún motivo, el hecho de que utilizase su nombre y no su apodo o “Capitán”, hizo que se callase al instante, sintiéndose inoportuno.

—Lo siento.

—No, no puedo cambiar tu opinión —esta vez, Spock hablaba sin mirarlo.

—¿Es que acaso no te duele que solo porque no sea capaz de controlar sus emociones sea considerado un ser inferior? ¡Maldita sea, Spock, no es culpa suya! ¡Él no ha decidido ser mestizo, ni qué parte de su genética va a dominar más en su forma de ser!

—James, te agradecería que no hablases de ese tema tan a la ligera.

—¿Por qué? —la impasividad de Spock estaba comenzando a molestar demasiado a James, quien nunca había entendido por qué Spock se empeñaba en defender las recias costumbres vulcanas, fuera cual fuese la situación.

—Porque lo haces sin tener en cuenta qué pienso yo o cómo me siento yo. Y prefiero que calles.

—Spock yo… Lo siento, ¿vale? Es que no entiendo por qué…

—Son sus costumbres, no puedes pretender cambiarlas. Te guste o no, vas a tener que aprender a respetarlo. A veces las cosas no son justas, pero no creas que puedes cambiarlo todo y adaptarlo a lo que tú piensas que es lo mejor. Sa’mek va a estar a salvo conmigo, y no hay constancia de que haya más mestizos de humano y vulcano. De hecho, jamás pensé en encontrarme con otro. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Sí, sí tengo que preocuparme —gruñó un momento James.

—¿Por qué? Ya te he dicho que no pienso dejar que le pase nada a Sa’mek. Le he prometido protegerlo e intentar ayudarlo de la mejor manera que pueda, y un vulcano no falta a su palabra nunca.

—¿Ayudarlo? ¿Ayudarlo a qué, exactamente?

—A encontrar el balance entre su parte vulcana y su parte humana, sino, nunca va a conseguir ser feliz. Y no me digas que lo mejor para él es renunciar a su parte vulcana, porque no sabes de lo que estás hablando, ni de lo que puede suponer para él hacerlo.

James comenzó a notar un peculiar tono molesto en la voz de Spock que empezó a preocuparle.

—¿Y por qué no me lo explicas? A lo mejor consigo entenderlo. —dijo al fin.

—Él sigue siendo vulcano, por mucha herencia humana que tenga. Tiene capacidad para fusionar su mente con la de otra persona, y su físico es cien por cien vulcano, no hay ni un solo rasgo que lo haga más humano por fuera. Lo único que queda de su padre dentro de él es una capacidad emocional especialmente desarrollada.

—O sea, que al fin y al cabo estás proponiendo que sea vulcano.

—He propuesto alcanzar un balance.

—Un balance que se decanta más hacia su parte vulcana —finalmente Spock alzó la vista hacia él, visiblemente enfadado, lo cual era particularmente extraño.

—Un balance es una igualdad. Pero si no aprende a controlar sus capacidades telepáticas acabará por volverse loco. Un loco muy emocional, si eso te hace más feliz.

—No me hables así… —siseó James. Spock, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había echado la manta a un lado y se había puesto de pie, encarándolo.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Quiero saber cómo ha entrado en la nave.

—Se te olvida que en Nuevo Vulcano hay alguien que conoce tu nave mejor que tú.

Jim abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró de golpe, esperando más explicaciones. ¿El mismísimo Spock había colado a ese niño en la nave?

—El señor Spock pensó que nosotros íbamos a cuidar bien de él. Y no podía quedarse más tiempo en Nuevo Vulcano.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el hecho de luchar contra sí mismo para purgar sus sentimientos estaba comenzando a afectar su salud, tanto física como mental. Necesitaba huir, y sus padres murieron con la explosión de Vulcano, como tantos muchos.

—Spock… —intentó interrumpirlo James, pero el vulcano no le dejó hablar.

—No, James. Odio que hables de este tema como si no fuese conmigo. Como si yo no lo sufriese. Como si a mí no me importarse, o como si para mí no hubiese supuesto un terrible esfuerzo aceptar que soy hijo de dos mundos. No entiendo qué he hecho para merecer una opinión tan pobre por tu parte, ni para que pienses que intento comportarme como si fuese un vulcano completo, ignorando mi parte humana. ¿Sabes cuál va a ser la diferencia entre Sa’mek y yo? Que él no va a estar criado entre vulcanos, que él va a poder aceptarse a sí mismo antes incluso de que yo pudiese soñar con ello.

—Spock, yo pensé que…

—Tú pensaste —lo interrumpió de nuevo— y ni te molestaste en asegurarte de si lo que pensabas era cierto o algo que simplemente has preferido creer.

—Spock, te aseguro que no es así…

—¿No? —Spock estaba encarándolo, enfadado. Y James supo que no estaba hablando con Spock el vulcano, sino con Spock el humano. ¿Cómo lidiar con algo tan conocido pero a la vez totalmente desconocido?— porque yo creo que sabes perfectamente que sí. ¿Crees que me fui de Vulcano por gusto? ¿Que dejé atrás a mi familia y un trabajo con el que cualquiera hubiese soñado únicamente porque quería unirme a la Flota? No sabes nada, James, y durante años te has dedicado a echarme en cara algo que no es cierto, algo que es una mentira que tú mismo te has empeñado en creer.

—¡Pues cuéntame la verdad!—acabó por gritarle para callarlo— ¿Cómo quieres que te conozca si nunca me has hablado de ti, si siempre que he intentado averiguar algo sobre tu vida me has huido? ¡Puedo intentar entenderte, pero no soy un maldito adivino!

—Déjalo —gruñó Spock, dándole la espalda.

James estuvo a punto de volver a gritarle, pero en el último momento se mordió la lengua y respiró hondo, intentando relajarse. En un segundo había conseguido que Spock se abriese más que durante los casi tres años que lo conocía, pero si seguían así, no iba a conseguir sacarle nada más, y por una vez sentía curiosidad. Quería saber qué pensaba Spock, y hasta qué punto era capaz de sentir cosas.

Luego se dio cuenta de que Spock, allí de espaldas, no presentaba un aspecto muy diferente al que había presentado Sa’mek aquella tarde. Los dos estaban igual de solos, igual de asustados e igual de incomprendidos. Por no mencionar que los dos eran huidizos y reacios a abrirse a otra persona. De esa manera, Jim llegó a la conclusión de que si el pequeño vulcano había conseguido relajarse gracias a las palabras de Spock, significaba que había una manera de aliviarles. Pero esa manera solamente la conocía el Comandante, así que la única salida que tenía era preguntárselo.

—¿Qué le has dicho esta tarde? —preguntó, tratando de que su tono no denotase ira ni malestar— ¿qué le has dicho para que dejase de tener miedo, para que se acercase a ti y te dejase tocarlo?

Spock debió quedarse sorprendido ante el cambio súbito de tema, porque se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Sin embargo, acabó por responder a la pregunta.

—Que yo no era vulcano. Que soy como él —comenzó, y su voz se iba suavizando con cada palabra— que entiendo su miedo, su sensación de soledad e incomprensión. Que comprendo su ira, y su necesidad de que alguien esté a su lado, esa necesidad de que alguien intente comprender lo difícil que es luchar día a día contra uno mismo. Le he dicho, y pienso cumplir con ello, que yo voy a estar a su lado, pase lo que pase. Que pienso tener toda la paciencia que requiere educar y proteger a alguien como él, y que voy aceptarlo tal y como es y, sobretodo, tal y como decida ser en un futuro, cuando pueda decidir por él mismo qué es lo mejor para su vida, o al menos qué es lo mejor para sus deseos. Eso le he dicho, porque tenía de la certeza de que era lo que llevaba toda su vida necesitando oír.

James se quedó unos segundos en silencio cuando el vulcano acabó de hablar. El peso de sus palabras casi hizo que la respiración se le cortase, pero finalmente volvió a respirar hondo, se armó de valor y se acercó por la espalda a Spock, hasta casi rozarlo.

No pudo evitar que su voz saliese emocionada cuando empezó a hablar.

—Yo no soy vulcano —dijo— aunque tampoco soy como tú. Pero quiero entender tu miedo, quiero comprenderte y acabar con tu sensación de soledad. También quiero entender tu ira, y hacer todo lo posible por que desaparezca. Voy a estar a tu lado, y no voy a dejar que luches solo contra ti mismo —al notar que Spock se tensaba, Jim rodeó su cintura con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, tratando de tranquilizarlo—te digo, y pienso cumplir con ello, que pase lo que pase vas a tenerme, y que pienso tener toda la paciencia que requiere elegirte a ti, y no a otro. Que si tú te me muestras tal y como eres, sin reservas ni temores, yo voy a aceptarte, porque tú eres lo que quiero, y eso implica querer también todo lo que hay en ti, todo lo que eres, lo que deseas, lo que piensas, lo que necesitas. Todo cuanto necesites, Spock, siempre vas a encontrarlo en mí. Te lo aseguro —James no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir que Spock colocaba sus manos sobre las de él, acariciando tímidamente su dorso— no sé si es exactamente lo que llevabas toda la vida deseando oír, pero es lo que yo llevo mucho tiempo deseando decirte.

—Jim, yo… —Spock habló, pero realmente no sabía qué decir.

—No hace falta que digas nada, Spock —lo tranquilizó James— no hace falta que digas nada…

Susurró la última frase sobre su oído, depositando luego un suave beso en su cuello. Sabía que era lo que Spock necesitaba por el simple hecho de que podía sentirlo, porque a través de la piel de sus manos le estaba diciendo mucho más que si hubiese empezado a hablar de todo lo que sentía en voz alta.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, en los que James dejó algunos besos más en el cuello de Spock, el vulcano se giró lentamente para encararlo. Su máscara de lógica e indiferencia había desaparecido, y sus facciones se mostraban más expresivas que nunca.

Jim sonrió abiertamente al verlo así y soltó una mano de su cintura para acariciar cariñosamente su mejilla, observando maravillado cómo Spock entrecerraba los ojos con gusto.

—Te quiero, ¿vale? —le susurró— no lo olvides nunca.

Y finalmente se acercó a aquellos labios entreabiertos. Suaves pero fuertes, dulces, que le devolvían el beso con lentitud, mientras unas manos subían por su pecho hasta posarse en sus hombros. Fue el instante más dulce en la vida de James hasta ese momento. El más significativo. Al fin y al cabo, no se besa por primera vez a la persona amada todos los días.


End file.
